bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ise Kuwabara
| japanese voice = }} Ise Kuwabara(桑原 伊勢, Kuwabara Ise) is a Shinigami and the current 8th seat of the 12th Division, serving under the 12th Division Captain. Appearance Ise is recognized for his psychotic grin, a feature that brings angst and displeasure to sane people alike. He is a somewhat tall, lean-built man with tanned skin and sullen grey eyes. His hair is also another intense shade of grey, that has been grown into long tussles that stand out with volume. His menacing appearance is further emphasized through three lip piercings. Similar to the members of the S.R.D.I. (Shinigami Research and Development Institute), he fashions a laboratory coat, underneath a embellished hoodie and the standard Shinigami . Despite having a muscular body, he possesses a gangling posture, his arms in particular exceeding the length of normal people. Personality Ise frequently is a witty and cunning person who enjoys mocking the inconvenience of humans and creatures, often cramming himself in the Communication Research Section of the department's facilities, watching "funny accident complications" on the various computers, mostly while disregarding the orders of the president .Ise doesn't have social relationships with anyone, sardonically stating he doesn't need to rely on people surrounding him, often dis-acknowledging them and shooing them with an arrogant stare and a sneer. He shows a lust for blood and organs, found in the surgery rooms apart from his favored screen. Despite his cruel and crude sense of humor, he is very intelligent, able to rapidly and accurately find solutions to mysteries from the research of his colleagues. He is known to enjoy eating duck and reaūūding Mayuri Kurotsuchi's published serialization in the Seireitei Communication, "Effective Medication for the Brain". History Ise was born and raised in a wealthy family who had great influence politically over the Central 46 and citizens of the Rukongai. Being believed to be a child prodigy by his father he was obligated to be successful in all areas, which caused him to be emotionally unstable from stress. Often abused when incapable of finishing his father's deeds, he became sadistic and gained a tendency for violence. Plot Equipment Kusari-fundo: He occasionally attaches these chains on his wrist and utilize these chains as a restraint on his opponents and as a flail. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman Despite being an eighth seat, he has shown masterful swordsmanship, capable of maneuvering his sword in an effective manner with both hands, seen switching his sword from a backhand to a normal grip during clashes. His swordsmanship is noted to have an illogical and unpredictable foundation, occasionally striking with wild ferocity whilst playfully countering at other times. He fights without regarding his own condition, recklessly charging at times. He's seen launching his blade identical to a projectile, with accurate precision and also witnessed attaching to his Zanpakutō and onto an arm, wielding his sword like a flail. High Spiritual Pressure Ise has demonstrated levels of power matching those of the third seat, and is seemingly treated with respect by higher ranks despite his antisocial behaviors. His reiatsu is manifested in a dark grey when revealed, emitting a cold, sinister and dark sentiment among the surroundings. When released, it has a slight effect upon the territory, making things seemingly still and inanimate. Kidō Practitioner Although rarely used in battle, Ise's shown to be skilled enough to use ... Hakuda Expert Zanpakutō Museikozue (無声梢, Silent Treetops): In its sealed state it takes the form of a typical . It's composed of a straight one-edged blade and a short handle. * Shikai: Museikozue's Shikai command is "Whisper"(私語, Shigo; Murmur in the English dub). In its Shikai, it takes the form of a , each with a black hilt. :Shikai Special Ability * Museikozue's special ability grants Ise amalgamation of the entirety of himself and any object into his situated environment within both direct and indirect contact, allowing him to phase through solids, gas and liquids alike with ease, without delivering damage to either him or the article of materials. Apart from this, he is able to materializing vast amounts of body parts or objects he's touching onto all surfaces, built off a proper amount of reiatsu roaming within the surroundings and reiatsu from himself. With this, he is bestowed major advantages both offensively and defensively. Ise can take on attackers by sprouting limbs on surrounding materials or the opponent himself, leaving the enemy defenseless and shocked, or become momentarily intangible, if he is able to read the attack, harmlessly letting a weapon advance through him, or position himself in a durable creation.